Rogue One: Scout
by courtsding
Summary: Barely escaping Scarif, the only surviving members of Rogue One are tasked with a new mission: scout the galaxy for the next Rebel base. With the help of Isla Amaris, an assassin for the Alliance, they discover the icy planet of Hoth and begin the Rebels' relocation. AU Fix-It where they survive Scarif. Cassian/Jyn, Bodhi/OC, rating may change for sexual content.
1. Prologue

A/N: Hey guys, it's been a very long time since writing fanfics (so much so that I couldn't remember my old account details oops) so forgive me if my skills are not quite up to par. I have loved Rogue One and the ending was so sad and well written but I can't help but want to explore the chemistry between Jyn and Cassian, especially within the setting of the Rebellion. So this story is pretty much me fulfilling my need for Rebel-Captain haha :) Thank you to all that take time to read it and I hope you enjoy it. Rated M for *ahem* later on ;)

* * *

Prologue

Bittersweet. That was probably the only word to describe how she felt, in the acceptance of her impending death. They did it, though. They'd managed to transmit the plans in time, both redeeming her father's reputation and hopefully ending the Empire. Jyn glanced down at the injured man lying across her lap, and smiled. She might not have had the most agreeable friendship with Captain Andor, but he'd come back for her more than once - the only person in her life to have not abandoned her in some form or another and she was rather appreciative of that.

The blaster wound was worse than he'd made it seem, and the pain was causing him to drift in and out of consciousness. Jyn continued to soothingly stroke his cheek, watching out over the ocean where the Death Star loomed and threatened to strike any moment now. The green lasers were visible from space as they targeted Scarif. The wind picked up stronger, and her hair blew wildly around her face. Suddenly, a familiar Imperial cargo ship came into view with Chirrut and Bodhi in the cockpit waving madly at her, gesturing to get on board.

Wasting no time, Jyn hauled Cassian's arm over her shoulders and carried his weight across the rapidly deteriorating tower platform and into the ship. Scarif had transformed into an explosion of light behind them as Bodhi prepared them for the leap into hyperspace. She fell to the floor from exhaustion, and Cassian's body fell with her.


	2. Home

A/N: I hope you like the first proper chapter! I'm in the midst of working on the second and will hopefully have it published within a week. I'm not fully versed with the Star Wars universe and as much research I have put into the story, there may sometimes be some discrepancies so I'm sorry in advance. I kinda wanted a bit of a slow burn for Rebel-Captain but these characters just want to be together when I write them so we'll see how that goes... Anyways, happy reading! :D

* * *

Chapter One - Home

 _"Welcome home." He'd said to her, and she felt a smile tug at her lips. Although he was referring to the Alliance, Jyn had realised that she_ _felt at home with him. And that Chirrut, Baze, Bodhi and even K2 felt like family. There was no time to dwell on the warm thoughts though, they had plans to steal._

"Jyn?" A faint whisper pulled the girl from her thoughts, her attention immediately on the captain laying on a cot in the medical ward. He was stirring, but not fully conscious yet. She squeezed his hand softly to let him know she was there. Cassian had sustained the worst injuries of the five of them; Chirrut, Baze, Bodhi and herself had all been discharged within two weeks. Jyn, to some of the medical staff's chagrin, had barely left his side though. Chirrut, who understood her need to be there for Cassian, brought her food from the cafeteria each day and a blanket for nights that were colder.

Hearing someone enter, Jyn glanced up and saw a pretty half Twi'lek woman come in.

"Good evening, Erso." She greeted warmly, walking over to the medical droid that monitored the captain.

"Evening, Dr Lorghanis." Jyn returned the greeting. The doctor had allowed Jyn to remain at Cassian's bedside against the usual protocol, for which she was grateful.

She assessed his vitals and inspected the wound from Krennic's blaster, applying some bacta ointment and dressing it with fresh bandages.

"He will be discharged soon. His recovery is moving at a quick pace, be assured." Dr Lorghanis placed her hand on Jyn's shoulder gently, "You, however, need proper rest and you aren't going to get that here."

Jyn sighed, knowing the doctor had been more than accommodating over the past couple of weeks.

"On one condition: if anything happens, I am the first person to know." She stood up, taking the blanket that Chirrut had brought for her.

"Of course. If he is discharged in your absence, he can be the messenger." Dr Lorghanis smiled at the stubborn but compassionate girl, who was leaving the medical ward for the first time in three weeks.

Finding her way through the base to the personnel division and the quarters that had been assigned to her, Jyn stared at the small room blankly, realising it was the last place she wanted to be. She knew better than to bother sneaking back into the medical ward, besides, Dr Lorghanis would tell her if anything changed with Cassian's condition.

Cassian had become synonymous with the normally elusive feeling of home for her over the course of multiple near-death experiences in which they had shared participation. That was a part of the reason she stayed with him in the medical ward, the other half of her simply wanting to make sure he made it out of there in good shape. Jyn considered what to do, and sighing resignedly, decided to make her way to the captain's quarters.

Glancing around to make sure no one saw her, she tapped in his access code that she'd spied K2-SO use earlier while gathering some of Cassian's belongings to take to the medical ward.

It was very tidy, she noticed, looking around the slightly more spacious room that he earned from his rank as Captain. He appeared to not have many personal things, just a small set of drawers which she presumed held clothes and a desk with a lamp atop it. Immediately, Jyn felt more at ease.

Noticing a door on the opposite side of the room, her curiosity piqued a little. There wasn't an access code required, and it opened as it sensed a life form nearby. Inside contained a small shower cubicle and a toilet.

 _How long has it been since I've had a shower?_ She wondered, her eyes widened upon realising she probably smelt more awful than she looked.

Peeling off her dirty clothes, Jyn stepped into the cubicle and turned the tap to the hottest setting. The water beating against her skin soothed tension from her body as much as it cleansed it. Feeling thoroughly refreshed, she finished up and wrapped a towel around herself as she left the ensuite.

"I certainly didn't expect to see you here." A familiar voice caught her off guard.

"Kaytoo, you startled me." Jyn gave out a sigh of relief upon seeing the droid she had a love-hate relationship with.

"I startled you? Imagine how _I_ feel. You could have at least put some clothes on." He said indignantly, "Some of Cassian's clothes are in that drawer, I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you borrowed them." K2 pointed at the small drawer set she noticed earlier.

"Thanks. Why'd you come here anyway?" Jyn asked, inspecting a few items of clothing that would fit her smaller frame.

"I'm alerted whenever someone enters. Cassian is still in the medical ward so I came to check that no one was doing anything unseemly." He shrugged, "Seeing as it's just you, I'll be leaving." K2 departed before she could even reply. Shaking her head with a smile, she went back to finding something clean to wear.

Jyn decided on a plain white shirt that would be comfortable enough to sleep in, even though it was too large for her. Pulling on her panties underneath and buttoning up the shirt, she sat on Cassian's bed and began to brush a comb through her tangled wet hair. She tried to stay awake, however the fatigue from minimal sleep and food was starting to take effect. Resting her head against the pillow, she noticed it smelled like Cassian. Closing her eyes momentarily and breathing in deeply, Jyn quickly fell asleep.

* * *

Bright. Much too bright. Blinking a few more times, he allowed his eyes to adjust and noticed that he was still in the medical ward.

"Captain Andor, you're finally awake!" A doctor he quickly recognised as Dr Lorghanis exclaimed cheerfully.

"So it would seem." Cassian frowned, curious as to why Jyn wasn't sitting in the chair opposite the cot as she usually did.

"I made her get some proper rest." She smiled knowingly, "She hadn't left your side for three weeks, it was taking a toll on _her_ health. Soon enough, she'd be a patient again too."

"She is stubborn, that's for sure." He replied, his lips quirking into a smile, "Do you happen to know when I'll be discharged?"

"I do, actually. Your wound is completely healed, as long as you don't over-exert yourself, I'm able to discharge you now." Dr Lorghanis told him happily.

" _Thank_ you." Cassian stood up in relief, able to properly stretch his limbs for what felt like the first time in years.

"You're welcome, Captain." She bid goodbye, the medical droid that had been stationed in his room following her as she left.

He first stopped by Jyn's room to let her know he had been discharged, but received no answer to his knocking. Confused as to where she would be, and not having enough energy to properly search the base for her, he made his way over to his own room, typing in the access code.

Upon entering, he noticed Jyn fast asleep on his bed. Her dark tresses appeared damp, and fell haphazardly across her peaceful face. However, Cassian almost forgot to breathe when he realised what she was wearing. It was one of his white shirts, the buttons leading down to her chest left undone, hinting at a little bit of cleavage. At some point in her slumber, the shirt which was visibly oversized on her had hiked up over her hip, leaving her plain albeit _very_ flattering black panties exposed and inspiring some rather dirty fantasies to cross his mind.

 _Stop, I cannot think like this_. _Think of_ her _like this_. He shook his head, trying to distract himself.

Cassian pulled the blanket over her, more for his own sake than hers. She stirred from the movement, and her blue eyes peeked open.

" _Cassian!_ " Jyn scrambled out of the bed, throwing her arms around him in a warm embrace and effectively voiding his efforts to distract himself.

"I didn't realise you'd been promoted to Captain, is this your quarters now?" He poked fun, his voice dripping with sarcasm and she rolled her eyes.

"You're ridiculous. I didn't mean to fall asleep but I was more tired than I noticed and, well, I.." Jyn trailed off, suddenly realising what she was wearing. Her face flushed a lovely shade of red, and he found it a tiny bit amusing to watch the usually fiery woman squirm.

"Oh.. I'll let you have a moment." Cassian raised a brow pointedly, heading into his ensuite and turning on the shower. As quietly and quickly as he could manage, he relieved an urge that had manifested between his legs so his body couldn't betray him afterwards, otherwise he would never hear the end of it from her. Scrubbing himself clean with soap and a washcloth, he stepped out of the cubicle and tied a towel around his waist.

Jyn sat at his desk seemingly deep in thought. She was back in her worn black pants and a grey top which he was thankful for. He caught her eye as he took his now folded shirt off the bed, disrupting her daydream and Cassian could have sworn for a moment that her eyes glanced quickly over him before looking away. Finished getting dressed, he hung the damp towel over the edge of the bed frame to dry.

"I'm glad that you're feeling better." Jyn broke the silence, the corner of her mouth lifting into a half smile.

"Thank you. You stayed in the medical ward the entire time I was there, it… it meant a lot." Cassian's sentiment was genuine.

"There were a few occasions where you could have left, and you didn't. I wanted to return the favour." Her tone was light, but he could tell she was serious beneath it.

The two were interrupted when the door slid open and K2 walked through.

"Cassian, you're back!" He greeted with excitement.

Cassian grinned at his companion, "It's good to see you again, Kaytoo.".

"You've missed out on quite a bit, you know."

"Is that so?" He chuckled, and Jyn rolled her eyes at the obnoxious droid.

"Yes, indeed. Princess Organa was captured by the Empire, and Alderaan got destroyed entirely, we rescued the Princess and destroyed the Death Star! Oh, and Bodhi has a _girlfriend_ , and let me tell you - the odds of that happening were not very high." K2 updated the captain, who simply looked bemused at his droid's ramblings.

"I'm going to the cafeteria before I jam his communication circuits." Jyn grinned and pat K2's chest as she left.

"That's another thing you missed out on." He sighed dramatically, "A naked female in your room, which was at extremely low chances of happening. I calculated the probabilities and it would appear very likely that you and her will -"

"Kaytoo, be quiet before _I_ jam your communication circuits." Cassian ordered sternly, also leaving his quarters to get dinner before particular thoughts of Jyn Erso crossed his mind again.


End file.
